I Walk Alone
by reconquista
Summary: Songfic. Prussia reminisces about his former glory, and realises that he is alone in the world. //Mentions of one-sided PrussiaxHungary, angst, bad language in the song, and mentions of violence. Oh angsty!Prussia, why do I love thou so?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of these characters.

**WARNING: **Mentions of one sided PrussiaxHungary, angst and mentions of violence.

**A/N: **Because Prussia has many sides to his character, not just the 'Oh I'm awesome and everyone else sucks' mentality. Although that is part of it. X).

The song this is based on is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day.

--LeriaCossato

_

* * *

  
_

**I Walk Alone.**

_~I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone..._

* * *

Gilbert ran, through the wet streets, ignoring the shouts of the other nations behind him. They didn't understand. Let him run. Run away from their stares, their not-so-whispered remarks.

"_I thought he was supposed to be dead..." "He's still here..." "How dare Germany bring him here!" "These meetings are for nations only! Not... not freaks of nature!"_

A **freak** of nature. That's what he was now. An ex-nation. Someone not quite alive, but not quite dead either.

He hated it.

_

* * *

_

~I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone...

* * *

It was night now, and the darkness fell around him like a vast, never-ending blanket. He shivered, and wished he had worn warmer clothes that day.

They had given up chasing after him. Part of him was glad, but somewhere deep inside; he couldn't help wishing that someone would have followed him all this way. Just to show that they still cared.

_

* * *

_

~My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

He walked. Where to, he wasn't entirely sure. But he walked anyway, letting his memories flood over him. Because they were the only things he truly owned now.

_

* * *

_

~I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone...

* * *

He remembered. He remembered proudly standing there with his troops, waving his flag and brandishing his sword. He remembered his mighty empire, and how the other nations would tremble in fear at his very name.

_**Preußen**__**...**_

_

* * *

_

~Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone...

* * *

The grandeur of a better time spun its silken way through his mind. Grand balls and palaces, ladies and lords dressed in robes of fine splendour, all a-dancing and drinking.

He smiled at the memory. She had looked truly beautiful that night.

But her image vanished as soon as it had appeared. What replaced the vision was a man in a cravat, his arms around the woman who should have been _his_.

Gilbert's teeth clenched.

_

* * *

_

~My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

Another thing emerged. This time it was a group of men in military outfits, their voices cold as they told him he no longer existed. That his name had been blotted from the pages of history.

_

* * *

_

~I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

* * *

A pipe, a bloodstained metal pipe, slowly swinging its way down... _down..._

He shook his head angrily. **No.** He would not allow himself to remember those times. His fingers brushed carefully against the scars covering his arms and torso, a testament to what he had been through at the hands of that madman, and how he had survived.

_

* * *

_

~My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

He lifted his gaze to the clear, dark sky. Perhaps all was not lost. He had been through hell and back, and yet, he was still here. Sure, no one recognized him as a true nation anymore, but what did that matter? He was still who he had always been. _Gilbert Beilschmidt._ The Kingdom of Prussia. And if anyone debated that fact, he would shove a sword straight down their throat and tell them to repeat those words.

He didn't need anyone. He would walk his path alone, and be awesome whilst he did it.

Gilbert grinned to himself, and turned for home.

* * *

**A/N:** i've just realised that I really like writing Prussia. XD. Please rate and review if you enjoyed this little story~


End file.
